marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus Family Tree
Many Generations Previous _Keough + unknown Lucy Keough Many Generations Previous Lucy Keough + unknown Quentin Keough Lenore Keough Two Generations Previous _ Eisenhardt + unknown Jakob Eisenhardt Erich Eisenhardt unknown + unknown Edie Eisenhardt Previous Generation Jakob Eisenhardt + Edie Eisenhardt Ruth Eisenhardt Max Eisenhardt Joseph (cloned from Max Eisenhardt) Anya + unknown Magda Lehnsherr unknown + unknown Arnold Mrs. Dane Scarlet Warlock + unknown Natalya Maximoff Django Maximoff Current Generation Max Eisenhardt + Madga Lehnsherr + Suzanna Anya Lehnsherr Lorna Dane Zala Dane (possibly) Natalya Maximoff + unknown Wanda Maximoff Pietro Maximoff Luminous (allegedly artificially created child) Scarlet Witch (Wanda's clone) Quicksilver (Pietro's clone) Django Maximoff + Marya Maximoff Ana Maximoff Mateo Maximoff Wanda Maximoff (adopted) Pietro Maximoff (adopted) Suzanna + Arnold + Max Eisenhardt Lorna Dane Zala Dane (possibly) Mrs. Dane Mr. Dane (adopted) Lorna Dane Zala Dane (possibly) Wanda and Pietro's parents During the years of Wanda and Pietro existence their story was retconned many times: * In , Wanda met Robert Frank, who told her the story of how his wife Madeline Joyce died on the Wundagore Mountain after the birth of twins Wanda and Pietro. Overwhelmed with grief, Robert fled, abandoning children. * In , a man named Django Maximoff kidnapped Wanda and Pietro, saying that he was their father. Django called twins Ana and Mateo, and told them that he and his wife, Marya Maximoff rise them near Wundagore. Wanda and Pietro went there to find out the truth. Bova told Pietro that their mother was nor Madeline nor Marya, but a woman named Magda, who in 1958 appeared on the doorstep of the laboratory. After giving birth to twins Magda fled, fearing that her husband would find her and their children. At the same time on the mountain was another couple - Robert and Madeline. As Madeline and her baby died at birth, wanting to comfort Robert and give parent to the twins Bova said to Robert that it was his children. However, after he escaped, she came to High Evolutionary, who put them in stasis for several decades , and then gave them to a couple of gypsies - Django and Marya, who recently lost their own children - Ana and Mateo. * In , Magneto found traces of his missing wife on the Wundagore, and learned from Bova that Magda gave birth to twins. Upon learning that he has children, Magneto immediately went to them and told them the truth. * For decades, Magneto and Magda were considered parents of Wanda and Pietro. The situation changed when Wanda cast the spell to kill all her blood relatives. It worked on Pietro, but didn't affect Magneto, and then they realized that Eric is not their real father. * Wanting to know the truth, Wanda and Pietro tracked the High Evolutionary, but also meet Luminous who claim that she was their sister. The High Evolutionary told them that they were children of Django and Marya all along, he kidnapped them for experiments, and then returned back. Perhaps they were indeed Ana and Mateo, whom their parents considered dead when they were kidnapped. However, Vision later confessed that he investigated the secret files of the High Evolutionary, from which learned the truth about the origin of the twins. He wanted to tell the truth to Wanda, but decided that it would crush her. * Later Wanda met another witch named Natalya Maximoff, that Agatha Harkness called Wanda's true mother. Wanda learned that she and Pietro were kidnaped by High Evolutionary and after experiments he gave them to Natalya's brother and sister-in-law - Django and Marya. Second Generation Wanda Maximoff + Vision + Mephisto (soul source) Thomas Maximoff William Maximoff Pietro Maximoff + Crystalia Amaquelin Luna Maximoff Jeff Kaplan + Rebecca Kaplan two unnamed sons William Kaplan Frank Shepherd + Mary Shepherd Thomas Shepherd Alternate Reality Current Generation Earth-27 Earth-127 Earth-295 Earth-1043 Earth-1610 Earth-9602 Earth-523004 Earth-TRN036 Max Eisenhardt + Anna Marie + unknown + Anna Marie + Rogue Darkholme + Isabelle + _ Allen + Gabrielle Haller + Moira Kinross Magnus Lenhsherr Scarlet Warlock Pietra Maximoff Charles Lehnsherr Plague Pietro Lensherr Wanda Lensherr Mercury XCel Earth-1610 Isabelle + James Howlett James Hudson Jr. Alternate Reality Second Generation Earth-2182 Earth-3515 Earth-8610 Earth-9796 Earth-9916 Earth-22795 Earth-22795 Earth-58163 Earth-58163 Earth-58163 Earth-92077 Wanda Maximoff + Kurt Wagner + unknown + Jim Hammond + unknown + Simon Williams + Steven Rogers + Vision + Kurt Darkholme + Simon Williams (possibly) + unknown + Vision Talia Wagner Daiea Kya unnamed child unnamed twins Thomas Maximoff William Maximoff Talia Darkholme Tyler Magnus Thomas Magnus William Magnus Thomas Maximoff William Maximoff Earth-161 Earth-41001 Earth-TRN674 Lorna Dane + Alexander Summers + Peter Rasputin (possibly) + Marcos Diaz Pavel Rasputin Dawn Alternate Reality Third Generation Earth-11051 Thomas Shepherd + Katherine Bishop unborn twins Earth-15061 Earth-13729 William Kaplan + Teddy Altman + Teddy Altman Katie unnamed child Talia Wagner + John Proudstar miscarried child Alternate Reality Future (Generations Later) Earth-10280 Wanda Maximoff + unknown (generations later) Tatiana Maximoff Earth-807128 Lorna Dane + unknown (generations later) unknown female descendant Earth-807128 Lightwave + Polaris' descendant Psionics ---- Category:Characters by Family Category:Magnus Family Category:Maximoff Family Category:Dane Family